Times of Failure, Growing Bond
by DarkRape
Summary: With the spirit of Kagome going around, the incarnations of Inuyasha try to make due with what little love they have left. A reflection between Kindle and Serena. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Days; it belongs to LoveMeKags. I do not own Inuyasha; it belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko.**_

_**A/N: I am DarkRape, LoveMeKags's cousin. I am a horror fan and read plenty of terrifying crap and shitty stuff. I am a payrole type person. I am the one who plays Kindle in English so my fandom of girls who like the couple of Serena and Kindle, leave me alone. There is not much I can say about my fanfics, I don't post them on the internet anymore. I did at one point. Back in the summer of 1990, when I first started watching Macross One and other shit. Then I had errors with my computer since then, so I no longer post that crap. I send it to my relatives to post if they want of make other stories out of it. My favorite relative is LoveMeKags. She plays her own female voices in Demon Days. The original creator of Demon Days is a real anime fan and watches all types of anime. Her favorite genre is romance, but she writes horror - as you've noticed with Demon Days: Youkai (the fanfic version) and her newer one, Death's Door - very often. She finds it a habit to write the opposite of the genre she likes. She likes horror too, but she doesn't want ya'll to know that, don't review her on that crap, okay?**_

_**This is a fanfic I made - the first one like it - its a romance between Kindle and Serena. This fanfic takes place after the Demon Days movie seventeen: Quarters. The romance is short but the reflection is long. It was my first damn try with a romance thought. Since LoveMeKags is working on making more romance scenes in Demon Days, I thought about posting this in her name so I could show it to you. I sent this to LoveMeKags, so enjoy!**_

_**I am single, can't tell you my address; but I am up for an e-mail at I hope my story isn't boring and I hope LoveMeKags keeps making good use of my stupid, horrific fanfiction. Ja ne!**_

_**The Warnings: Language, Nudity, Brief M/F**_

__

**Times of Failure, Growing Bond**

_by: DarkRape, LoveMeKags's Cousin_

Four years, four years of complete torture and torment. He had walked down the same path for the past four years. Forget Kagome - think more of Serena - forget Sheda; she's not important to you anymore. The same options played in his head over and over again, playing with his mind and craving away at his pride. He proned to forget Kagome, his last love, and tried to think more of Serena.

The woman, at age sixteen, who had offered him a place to stay in the cold. The woman who helped him solve difficult problems and embraced the fact that he was not human. The woman who nutured and took care of him when he was injured or sick. The woman who would not admit her true feelings no matter what. The woman who had helped him in trouble or when he did something stupid. The woman who was crazy and troublesome. The woman who made him feel complete again. The woman who made him forget about who she resembled. The woman that made him forget Kagome. The woman; Serena Usagi, his one and only.

He'd grown so fond of her; her smell, touch, taste, everything. He had wanted to tell her everything, but a shred of what was left of his pride kept him away and made her inch closer to death. For a while, he knew she was growing fond of him too. Her expression when she walked into her after a bath had changed drasticly. She simply sat there, ignoring him like usual and kept her eyes closed, enjoying some unseeable scent with her inhuman nose.

The fact was, she was inu-youkai and he was the same. But his desire to be closer to her, they fueled his actions on more than one occation. May times before he knew about Kagome still being alive, he had followed her to school and everywhere else, then she started to realize that he was following her and took to the skies to get home. She avoided him and he avoided her. They were simply a married couple in an arguement to the naked eye. But they just simply had other things on their minds.

There were times where he would reflect on what had happened with Serena lately and he would sit there, contemplating on his thoughts and wishes. He would think so hard some nights, he would wish for it all to end. His wish in the past to become full youkai for Kagome, to protect her from Naraku, was just a dream now. He had died - Inuyasha had died - and he was what was left of his soul. His soul contained the memories he had with Kagome, his anger, sadness, fear, judgement, anxiety, and confusion. Picachu possessed the rest. The love, caring, and considerate person he had become with the help of Kagome; it was in Picachu.

Hellmaster was no help to him. Hellmaster only had interest in Serena's powers. Lately they had become the celestial lately. Turning half-cat during a curtain area of expertise, she had become more aware of things. She could smell like a dog, see like a cat, and was flexible like both. Her sweet scent was overpowering sometimes, but somehow he was always able to keep his composure and call her names or treat her like Kagome.

Kagome Higurashi, his love from the past. Five hundred years ago, him and Kagome had become mates after Naraku's thought-to-be death. They had made a child in their wake, but Naraku had other plans. He was never really dead and had unintentionally gave him a child in the end. Sheda Yamizaka, the only child of Naraku. She had betrayed Serena with her presense. He knew that Serena thought of Sheda as her brand new sister, but she was evil incarnate. She was born through his past mate and an evil villain who would likely show his face again.

Naraku's incarnation, Ameka Ukaran, had been watching Serena for quite sometime. He had his eyes set on destroying the love that he had for Serena and he couldn't stand it. He was the only one for Serena; he knew it, she knew it, but they didn't want to admit it. He wanted to tell Ameka that he was her only one and that he would fight for her, but she was no prize. He had learned that with Kagome.

Kagome; he had always treated her like an obsolete piece of trash or a whore who just wanted to use him for so long. But the truth had been that he really felt way too much towards her. He felt love, compassion, caring, and most of all; lust. He felt everything towards her - at least back then. He felt love and lust for everything she said or did. He had basicly loved her more than Kikyou. He had loved her like a real wife, but not telling her for so long... it had damaged his chance to really create a family with her. Picachu held some memories that he didn't and held his precious lover's memories. He had entangled them within Serena's very soul. He had hid them from view and from Naraku's attacks.

Serena; he loved her, always had since at least day two. He had fallen in love with her when she extended her hand to him and told him that he could live with her until he found a place to stay. But everything fell apart on that when he had claimed to have mated with her in front of everyone in her school, including her young daughter. He had claimed that she was his to Ameka, but that was when she was in school. After helping Inuyasha to stop Naraku's plans the first time they went into the past to help his ancestor, he looked at Serena differently when his memory jogged and he saw how he had treated Kagome then. He started to accept his feelings.

Now it was time he really accepted those feelings.

Now he would tell her.

Now...

It...

Would...

All...

End...

Kindle Suca picked himself up and headed out the door; pulling on his pants, strapping the belt tight until he felt that it was isolated enough. He pulled his pitch black shirt over his head, letting it fall over his chest before finally resting at his belt. He tucked it under the hilt of his pants, letting it slack in the back. He pulled on his shoes, tying them quickly and slipped into his coat, not bothering to button up the outside that was sticking out. His pitch black coat shined in the light of the moon, the leather dried out and scratchy.

This coat. He had worn the same coat since he met her. He used to hate the coat. The first time he brought the coat, he dreaded it. When he met her, his life completely changed. He had gone back to school, following her, watching over her. He had started to gain more friends from being around her. Had gained his torn apart life back. He was grateful to her for everything, but he wanted to pay her back.

He looked at the door, deciding what to say to her. How would he tell her he loved her? How could he tell her that she had given him back his torn up life? How could he tell her everything and not mess up? He turned over the pocket book on his bed, reading the diary he had created throughout his timeline with Serena. Everything had been recorded in here, this piece of shit. This book held every memory he had with Serena.

Chapter One:

Day one of following Serena: This is our first day at school. Tomoeda High. The most boring school ever; the food and everything a piece of shit. Sheda is beginning to remind me of Kikyou. That stupid bitch from five hundred years ago. I hope she isn't her reincarnation. I look at Serena, watching her embarrasing and ridiculous talks. She was talking to that bitch, Sheda Yamizaka.

Chapter Two:

Day three of following Serena: What is this stupid emotion I have for her? I feel compelled to comfort her! What the fuck is wrong with me? I feel compelled to say sorry to her! Ifeel like I'm with Kagome! Wait - someone's coming!

Chapter Three:

Day eight of following Serena: We are about to go back in time to see my ancestor, Inuyasha, and his lovely mate; my old lover, Kagome. I hate to have to see Kagome again, I love her still. But...

The diary's pages; the rest of them were gone. The book was old, beaten up, and was moldy; but it was a piece of his memory. If he lost it or threw it away, he would kill himself and he would possibly forget everything.

He closed the book. He now knew what to say to her. He smiled slightly, looking at the picture of Kagome in the corner of his room, smiling at it. "Thank you, Kago-koshii. You taught me love." he told her spirit.

She looked out the window, staring out it, watching the city lights. Too bad, she thought, too bad we couldn't live over Tokyo tower and look at the city from the skies. She watched, mismerized. She sighed as she stared at the whole town.

Alone in her apartment, her daughter - their daughter - Kindle's and her daughter, with the new queen of the Moon Kingdom. She was alone, by herself. She felt compelled to call Kindle, missing him way too much. Kawayu had shown her one thing, Kindle and her were destined to be together. Inuyasha and Kagome had but that destiny into motion years ago.

The white jacket she once wore, the one she so hated when she bought it, was now her favorite. Kagome was following her around constantly now. She looked at the white jacket, scanning over the jacket carefully. The buttons worn out and it looked like one was ready to detact itself from the coat. She sighed, looking ahead at the pockets. The pockets, the locket he had given her was no longer in there.

Kagome; his original love, she knew that Kagome haunted him, but she couldn't help but fall for him. His stubborness, his gruffness, his manliness, everything. She remembered why and how she had met him. Every detail, every moment, every movement; it was engraved in her memory.

It was a cold night, her white jacket flew in the wind. The snow on the ground had melted from the beginning of spring and she knew that the ground would be slippery, but she pushed onward. She could feel a presense coming. A powerful youki was coming. It was red; a youkai? She couldn't tell.

She removed her hands from her gloved hands from her pockets, removing the gloves and shoving them in her back pocket. She looked ahead, looking at the source as it approached. It was male; she could tell, but who would it be? A man finally emerged from the darkness of the alley. His black leather flowed towards her with the flow of the wind. She looked him over from top to bottom. His leather coat, his pitch black pants, his dark shirt underneath his leather coat, and his black shoes. She thought he was a vampire just by looking at his clothing.

"Are you a vampire?" she asked the man. He looked at her, eyes of gold staring straight into her soul. He had eyes of golden magma; another soul besides the man standing there, was looking into her very soul - searching for something. She turned her head away. "A demon are you?" she asked him, smirking halfly. He didn't answer and simply continued walking. She frowned and charged at him, fists of fury. She launched an attack at him with her fists. He simply dodged her attacks and "karate chopped" her back. She gasped out in surprise and pain, falling to the wet ground. Her coat instantly became soaked with mud and water. She looked at him in anger. "Who the Hell are you?" she shouted.

"Kindle!" called another voice. She looked over and saw Kinda run up to the man, calling him "Kindle". She looked at Kinda in surprise, gasping and jumping to her feet in embarrassment. Kinda looked over at Serena, looking her over. "You did a number on your new partner, Kindle."

Kindle seemed frozen for about a minute, then he looked her over - looking at her features and auras - then turned to Kinda. "What the fuck did you say!" both her and Kindle shouted at the same time.

She smiled at the memory. What a way to meet, she thought to herself. She watched out the window once more when a knock on her door surprised her. "Y - yes!" she shouted in pure shock.

"Serena! It's me, Kindle. May I talk to you!" he shouted through the door. She walked over, sighing at her stupidity for not hearing him come up the stairs. She opened the door and looked directly into his gold magma eyes. The same ones she had first seen when she met him, they mismerized her. "I need to talk to you." he spoke again.

She nodded and let him in to her apartment, closing the door behind her. "What is it? I'm kind of busy."

He turned away and smiled sweetly, joking. "Doing what? All the lights are off." he joked at her, pointing in multiple directions.

She frowned and walked over to the couch, collapsing onto it. She sighed in content when the feel of the soft cusions against her sore ass relaxed her. She looked at the back of his neck, watching the hairs for fear. She stared and he could tell she wanted to start talking.

"Um... I need to tell you... Remember after Kawataro appeared and I saved your ass from being kicked?"

"Yeah." she said, laying her head on the rim of the couch. "I remember that you grabbed my hand... and... kissed... me..." she said slowly. She blushed and looked at him.

"I protect you so you don't make stupid mistakes, Bitch!" he yelled at her, turning to her, face-to-face with her. "Why?"

She turned and looked away; then turned back to him and yelled at him. "Why? Why must you? Am I not allowed to make mistakes?"

He sighed, grabbing her hand and simply pulled her towards him. Their lips locked, her eyes wide in surprise. She froze and she saw her friends who were spying freeze as well and gasp. His warmth, his passion, his lust, his desire, and his love; it all went out in that kiss. He gave her his heart, trusting it to her. He broke away and looked at her with melting gold eyes. "I love you. I want you to stay with me, please." he said, embracing her in his warmth.

"Yes." he nodded. "About that... we need to discuss our feelings."

"I already told you, it's a waste of time." she mocked and picked herself up off the couch. "I don't like you that way."

He turned to her and stared at her figure until she finally stopped short in front of the door, feeling his gaze upon her figure. "Kagome talked to me. She lies inside the Shikon no Tama. She fears that you regret not returning my feelings. I love you. Out of the pure place where my heart burns with passion and love, I love you. That time I kissed you, I gave you my love; my heart."

She froze up, tensing every muscle as he came closer. He walked towards her, brushing a hand through her hair, revealing in the feel of her hair against his skin. The smell; her cherry blossom scent, washing over him. "Serena, I love you. Will you stay with me?" he spoke finally.

She turned to him, eyes of bright gold staring into his melted gold ones. "Kindlus." she sighed. She turned away. "Maybe your whole name isn't needed."

He blushed at the fowardness and thought for a moment, smiling at her. "I like it when you call me by my whole first name." he joked sarcasticly.

"You sure? You said you hated it when someone called you that." she mocked.

They laughed and looked into each other's eyes. Finally deciding on something to do for a first date, she looked out the window; then turned back to her new love. "I love you too, Kindlus." she said, smiling sweetly.

He smiled again and walked towards her, arms wrapping around her; lips locked in a battle of passion and lust. He moaned into her mouth as she pressed up against him, hips locked with his; arouses brushing up against each other. 'Fuck you, Naraku. If Ameka didn't exist, I would already have a family with Serena. I won't make the same mistake twice, Naraku!'

They both broke away and she looked at her calender, looking at the dates. "How about a movie on Saturday?" she asked.

He smiled and kissed her on the nose. "Sounds good." he said as he exited the apartment. "See ya then."

She smiled and followed suit, but only enough to wave him goodbye and send him a secret kiss. She moved back into the apartment and shut the door, locking it. She turned and collapsed behind her door, her fingers touching her lips. 'Kindlus, he kissed me. The Kindle I know; kissed me... and I accepted his love. What will Kagome do now?' she thought.

Then she suddenly didn't care as she stripped into her nightgown, climbing into the back room and falling to sleep on the bed, the covers barely covering her. Another sweet dream to remember later. Another day with Kindle. She was in heaven. And she knew he was too.

He smiled. Date with Serena on Saturday was written on his agenda.

_The End._

__

_**A/N: This fanfic came after the end of the latest movie: Quarters. This one is the shortest I've ever done, I wish it would be longer, but this is where I will end it. If you want to see more, my e-mail is... once again. either review LoveMeKags or e-mail me.**_

_**Ja ne until another story comes to LoveMeKags for her to post!**_


End file.
